A Princess, Frogs and a Lizard
by Zhanice
Summary: The prophecy stated that on her 21st birthday, Princess Belle's kiss would have the power to break the Curse of the Frogs... and earn her a husband in the process. Written for the 2015 Rumbelle Showdown on Tumblr under the name Layla. Prompts: Childhood, Dawn, Role Reversal


The grand ballroom was filled with frogs. Ever since it was announced that Princess Belle would turn 21 on the first day of spring, they'd been arriving in droves. It had been prophesized at her birth that when dawn broke on the morning of her 21st birthday, she would have the power to break the Curse of The Frogs with her kiss. Every creature in the ballroom would return to his human form when she pressed her lips against him.

Because Belle knew of the prophecy from a young age, she'd spent her childhood befriending every frog she encountered. Compassionate and caring by nature, she was always kind to these creatures whom others shunned. As she walked around the ballroom, she recognized many of them.

Belle was happy to free these unfortunate souls from their curse, but she wasn't particularly happy about the second part of the prophecy. It had also been foretold that her future husband would be among them. Her father had decreed that she would kiss all who came, with the caveat that the man she chose as her husband would be beholden to marry her. Belle was not about to let a prophecy determine her fate or anyone else's.

As she walked around the room greeting her childhood friends, she noticed a different looking creature perched atop a high-back chair. She almost didn't see him at first as his brownish hue blended in with the furniture. If it wasn't for his amber eyes, she would have missed him.

When she came within a few feet of him, his scales turned to gold and he began making a sound that she could only describe as a chirp. A puff of purple smoke escaped his mouth. She giggled. She had on her hands a lizard who thought he was a dragon.

"I think you may be in the wrong place, sweetie." She realized that he must have followed the frogs into the castle. "Everyone's here to have his curse broken."

He cocked his head and chirped again. Belle found him irresistible.

The poor creature seemed lost among the frogs, so she carefully picked him up and brought him with her. He seemed nervous at first, but he didn't try to escape. He clung tightly to her until she got him safely to her room and settled him on a chair by her bed.

"Do you know you're awfully cute?" She cooed.

He answered with a chirp and another puff of purple smoke. She bit back her giggle.

"Let me get you something to eat." She held a piece of lettuce between her fingers and offered it to him. He eagerly grabbed it with his teeth and gulped it down.

'You're hungry, aren't you?" This time she held out her hand so that he could eat right out of it. His tongue flicked over her skin as he lapped up every last bite.

She couldn't resist petting his head when he was done.

"You like this, don't you?" He chirped in reply. She took it for a yes when his whole body began to glow.

Belle gave him her undivided attention until her eyes became heavy. "I think it's time for both of us to get some sleep."

She got up and started to undress until she noticed his eyes on her. She knew it was silly, but she almost felt shy in front of him. "You stay here. I'm going behind that screen for a little privacy." She gathered her clothing and disappeared for a few minutes. When she emerged she was in her nightdress.

She blew out the candles and slipped under the covers. Even with the candles extinguished she could see his eyes glowing in the dark. "You look lonely over there."

Before the words were out of her mouth, he leapt onto the bed and snuggled next to her. She giggled and pet his head again. As he relaxed, he stretched himself out to full length against her. She tentatively rubbed his belly. He chirped repeatedly and glowed brightly. Belle continued petting him until they both fell asleep.

The next two weeks continued in the same vein. Belle continued to spend part of her day greeting the new arrivals and making sure they were properly attended to. Her little friend took to accompanying her on her rounds. She noted that he often turned green when she was lavishing attention on the frogs. She giggled to herself at the thought that he might be jealous. She wasn't sure what he'd think if she ended up marrying one of them.

When the day of her 21st birthday finally arrived, she awoke early and got ready quickly. She entered the ballroom just as dawn broke. Her little friend insisted on joining her. She was sure he'd be green most of the day as he watched her kiss one frog after the other.

It was a long day of kissing. Belle freed hundreds of men of all shapes, sizes and statures from the curse. Each thanked her profusely and offered her his hand in marriage. Who wouldn't want to marry the beautiful and kind princess?

When she kissed the last frog in the room, and was about to call it a day, her lizard friend leapt onto the pedestal before her. It was obvious that he wanted her to kiss him. Evidently his jealousy had gotten the better of him.

Before her father could object, she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

A chilling high-pitched giggle reverberated throughout the room and a cloud of purple smoke filled the air. When the smoke dissipated, her lizard friend was gone and a creature that seemed to be half man/half beast stood before her.

Everyone in the room gasped. Belle's father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"I see I need no introduction." The man/beast slowly turned in all directions.

"Yes… you do." Belle escaped from her father's grip and stood before him.

"I'm the Dark One, dearie, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms."

"Then how did you fall under a curse?"

The Dark One snarled and muttered something about fairies and fleas.

His irritation made her giggle. "Is this part of that curse?" She alluded to his unusual appearance with a flick of her wrist.

"This, dearie," he swept his hand across his body with a flourish, "is the result of the Dark Curse."

"Do you want me to kiss you again?"

She saw confusion in his amber eyes, the same eyes he had when he was a lizard. She caught a brief glimpse of the real man behind them.

"Do you want me to kiss you again to try to break the curse?"

He seemed relieved by her explanation. "No kiss can break this curse, dearie… not even yours."

"Belle." Her father interrupted. "You need to make a decision. Midnight approaches."

"Yes, papa. I need a moment." She asked the Dark One to follow her into a secret chamber where she addressed him directly. "I've chosen you to be my husband. We'll be married tomorrow."

He stared at her for what seemed an eternity.

"That's the price for breaking your curse. I've chosen you to be my husband."

The Dark One stuttered and sputtered. He hadn't expected this. He'd expected to conjure up a pile of gold as his payment. He was not prepared for this reversal of roles. He was the master dealmaker. He set the terms of the contract. He manipulated the situation to suit his needs.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, dearie."

"Why is that?" Belle was perplexed. "I thought it was pretty clear."

"The terms must be explicitly stated." He smirked. This was going to be easy.

"Well?" She looked at him.

"You will sleep in my bed every night." He stated matter-of-factly.

Belle replied with a smile. "Will you snuggle close to me?"

Rumple gulped. Why had she not objected?

"You will pet my head and rub my belly to, er, soothe me." He watched her closely.

"Will you glow brightly when I do so?" She asked.

Why was she not rattled?

"You will feed me my meals." Now he had her.

She was about to ask him if he'd be eating out of her hand when she stopped herself and giggled. She already knew the answer to that one. This act of his wasn't fooling her. "Yes, of course."

A self-satisfied grin broke out on his face. "It will be forever, dearie."

"I will marry you and stay with you forever," she agreed.

"The deal is struck!" He gleefully bounced up and down and clapped his hands in delight.

The smile she bestowed on him froze him mid-clap. She moved closer, almost as if to hug him.

He took a step back. He'd just snatched her done deal away from her and made it his own. Why, then, did she seem so pleased with herself and why did he feel so unsettled?

Actions


End file.
